Dearest Anna
by phuchess
Summary: Elsa is exiled as a child, and sent away to live alone. She grows up in jealousy of Anna, the chosen one. On Anna's coronation day, Elsa comes down from the mountains to take back what is rightfully hers, and to punish those who took away her happiness. DarkElsa,
1. Prologue

Today is the day that you, my precious sister, shall be crowned. I can almost see the glittering tiara being placed onto your head. How nice...But that crown belongs to me. It is rightfully mine. I am the eldest child, and the heir to the throne. But I was sent away. Exiled by them, our own parents. They chose you over me. I was abandoned because of you. And you don't even know I exist. They _lied_ to you, Anna. They told you I was _dead._

Oh Anna, all these years you've lived in happiness, unaware that I'm still living. I am a sister who gave up _everything_ for you, a sister who so desperately wants to take everything back, to make someone pay for everything she's lost. Someone will pay. I'll make sure of that.

I was scared, Anna. But not anymore. I am no longer that shy and timid girl that "disappeared" from the palace, and from your life. I am a Queen, born with a gift. A gift which shall help me regain my rightful place. I am powerful. Pure ice courses through my veins.

I know your subjects spread rumors. They call me cold, dark and dangerous.

_And I love it._

I've lived in solitude long enough. Today is the day my name shall be reborn. Today is the day that I shall take back what is rightfully mine. Today is the day I shall make an impression into history, and into your life once again. Anna, just you wait...you do not know me, but you soon will. My name will bring fear into people's minds.

I am the Ice Queen. Do not underestimate me. I am more than just a scary story told around the campfire. I am real, and I'm coming back. Be prepared Anna. Meet your fate. _My eternal winter starts today._


	2. Triumphant Imprisonment

_Elsa_

I can hear the bells ringing in the distance joyfully, almost as if they were taunting me. Arendelle...your peacefulness won't last long. As I emerge from the woods, I feel the warm summer breeze hit my cheeks. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. How I hate the heat! Just you wait Arendelle...once I'm Queen...there shall never be another summer again. Just imagine the cold engulfing this land, the swirling storms of fear and helplessness, and me, standing above it all, ruling alone. How it should be. How it was meant to be.

The walk down from my mountain was a long one, but I didn't care. Besides, I am getting my revenge. I have waited for this day for a long time, and I'm not going to let anything stop me.

I can see people milling about at the docks, women dressed in ball gowns, and the men in suits. I should make a good first impression, shouldn't I? A flick of my wrist transforms the simple sheath I was wearing into a floor length evening gown. Off the shoulder sleeves cover my arms and intricate snowflake patterns decorate the sheer material. The bodice is a dark blue, but in the light, it shimmers with the many shades of blue. The skirt hugs my hips before flaring out, and icicle like patterns run vertical on it, creating a beautiful gradient. I smirk, admiring my handy work. Yes, this is perfect. I run my hands through my hair, a thin layer of ice pinning my fringe back. I braid the rest of it quickly. Yes. Now I am ready.

I step out onto the water freezing it beneath my feet, creating a neat path for me, which breaks apart and floats away. Soon, jagged pieces of ice bob in the waters of the harbor. Clouds roll in, covering the sun and casting the city in shadow. Screams of fear ricochet across the fjord as the people notice me. They've heard the rumors. They know who I am. Now they know I'm real. Their fearful screaming fuels my lust for revenge. After Anna is mine, I shall figure out what to do with the rest of my new subjects. Dark thoughts swirl through my mind, and I find myself smiling.

It begins to snow as I step onto the docks. I head right for the chapel. No one dares to try and stop me. They're so scared, peering out of drawn curtains and dirty windows. Oh this shall be fun...

* * *

_Anna_

I fiddle with my hands nervously as I stand in the back of the church. I've never done too well in front of a large crowd. No matter how prepared I am, I always seem to trip or burp or break something at the worst moment. But today is my coronation. I'm supposed to become Arendelle's Queen. Any moment now I have to walk down the aisle without tripping over myself. The bishop will place a crown on my head, recite some old thing I don't understand, and then I'll be Queen. Seems simple enough...right?

The title seems too high an honor, especially for a girl like me, but my parents are dead, and I am old enough to rule. There is no other heir. Well...not anymore. You see, I did have an older sister. But she disappeared back when I was 5. My parents simply told me she wandered outside in the snow and was never found. They didn't seem sad at all, but who knows? I was too young to really understand the concept of death, so they probably dummed it down for my naive brain.

I snap out of my thoughts when the choir starts to sing a different song. My chosen song. This is go-time, Anna. You can do this. Thankfully, I make it up to the dais no problem. _Phew._

I stand there as the choir finishes the song. I feel everyone in the room staring at my back, and rush of nervous heat runs down my body. I take a step forward, and bow low. I feel the golden tiara being placed in my hair, and I straighten. I take the scepter and orb from him, and turn to face the people. But something's wrong. They're all looking out the windows. The beautiful sunny day is no longer. The sky is dark, and I can hear the wind howling. And is that..._snow_? It can't be!

The doors at the back of the church fly open. A tall blonde woman strides in, her piercing blue eyes narrowed in anger. The men who were guarding the front were being held back by giant slabs of ice, which were nearly crushing them against the wall. And the snow! There is _snow_ coming from her fingertips, shooting outwards, pushing the ice slabs back. Wait...it can't be...  
I hear the whispers, which confirm my fear.

_It's the Snow Queen._

She starts walking down the aisle. The click of her heels against the wooden floor echoes in the old church.

"Dearest Anna..." She purrs, dipping in a mock curtsy as she stops in front of me. Her voice is eerily beautiful, but in it also is the hollow, haunting sounds of winter, the wind, and the cold. I shiver. The temperature seemed to drop drastically as she neared me.

How does she know my name? The Snow Queen is only a story, a myth! This can't be happening. This is a dream. It must be! I pinch my arm. Dammit. I turn my attention back to her.

"T-that would be Queen Anna now, I guess," I stammer nervously.

She just laughs, "Not anymore. I am the rightful Queen of Arendelle."

Her? The rightful queen? We'd all perish under her reign, if she doesn't freeze us first.

I've heard the rumors. The Snow Queen is dark and deadly, and as cold as the ice she creates. Two of my guards step forward, swords drawn.

She smirks, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She flicks her wrist, and large, sharp icicles shoot out of the ground, pinning them against the wall.

The people inside the church scream, and there is a mad rush for the exit at the back of the church. The Snow Queen laughs, "Oh how funny. No one is going anywhere though." She waves her hand. The doors close, freezing shut, "I want some witnesses to watch _my _coronation. Please be seated." Her words were friendly enough, but her tone was ice cold.  
"Your coronation?" I stutter, shivering again. The temperature inside the whole church had dropped, and the walls were starting to frost over. It didn't help that I had decided to wear a sleeveless dress for the ceremony. She raises a brow, a cruel smirk twisted upon her face as her eyes wander to my head.

"Hand it over," She commands me.

"What?" I ask, confused. Then I realize she's talking about my crown. I hesitantly reach up, and pull it out of my hair. She takes it from me, and our fingers touch for a moment. My body shudders violently. Her hands are ice cold.

She places my crown in her hair. The Snow Queen looks at the bishop, who is muttering prayers under his breath.

"Finish the ceremony," the blonde commands. The bishop gulps, but her intimidating stare gives him his choices. Crown her or die. He shakily offers her the scepter and orb, and she takes them in her hands. The golden objects frost over, but she doesn't seem to care.  
I step to the side submissively, shaking with fear. What does she want? To be Queen. Obviously, Anna, duh...but why?

She turns and faces the crowd, just as I did. The bishop shakily recites the blessing, but stops before finishing, "Your Grace...if I may...what is your name?"

"Elsa," the woman replies coldly.

Elsa? That...that was my sister's name! But...this can't be my sister...can it?

"Q-Queen Elsa of Arendelle," He proclaims nervously. There is silence, and I realize everyone's looking at me. They want me to do something.

Before I can say anything, she waves her hands and icy chains wrap themselves around my body, "Don't even think about escaping my dear Anna," the Snow Queen cooes.

"Now for the rest of you...go deliver the news that I have returned to Arendelle, triumphant over your weak queen," She says, coldly glaring at me. She unfreezes the doors, and the people stream out, screaming in terror. I glance away from her piercing glare. The people must hate me for not doing anything. But I'm so powerless against her. The Snow Queen yanks my chains, and I stumble after her, a prisoner in my own kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. Romance? None at all? Should Hans or Kristoff make an appearance? Feel free to comment your opinions!**


End file.
